thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Thorn ~ District 11
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first District 11 tribute :D ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ' I'm so scared Favian, but i'm glad to have you safe. I feel I could have saved Tobais but I failed...' '' - Willow to Favian Thread; The Twin Building Games 'Willows Basics' Name: 'Willow Thorn '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''District: '''11 '''Weapon: '''Very good with most farming tools, and passable with a blow gun. '''Height: '''5'4 '''Interview Angle: '''Charming and Sweet. 'Appearance Short and lithe, she has very dark, curly brown hair that just brushes past her shoulders, kind brown eyes, and dark skin. ' ' 'Strengths' She's good with farming tools as she's grown up using them all her life, and she often uses her 'Shy and sweet' personality to her advantage, making many people underestimate her quite drastically. She is also a nimble, agile girl who is good at climbing, and light on her feet from years of tree climbing. She is also a very fast runner, as running is one of the quickest ways to get somewhere in district 11. 'Weaknesses' Sometimes a little to shy for her own good, she is a bit too meek and gentle to really be a good participant for the games. She hates the idea of killing anything, which could be a downside, though she isn't averse to wounding someone just enough so they can't come after her. Also has poor hand to hand combat skills, and she can quite easily be imposed on. 'Personality' Quiet and meek, Willow is a sweet girl who hates to see harm come to anything, from the smallest of bugs to the biggest of animals. Despite this however she is very brave and isn't one to cry easily, keeping her head clear and using her intelligence to her advantage, especially about edible plants and the likes. Considerate and open-minded, she has many friends in the district, and is a very popular girl, despite her shyness. 'Backstory' Born and raised in the district, Willow has led a fairly average life, living with her mother, father, and 18 year old brother Till in a little wooden shack of a house. When Willow was 5, she got her first job as a Tree Climber in the orchards, scrambling up the trees to pick the ripest fruits from the top, which has made her very nimble and agile. When she was 14 she was out of a job, as only young girls are really given that job, so she quickly got employed as a Farmhand, just like her brother, to help out the family and get enough food on the table. Her brother taught her in all the ways of farming, how to use the tools, how to move heavy things etc., which helped her greatly, and now thoroughly enjoys the job, though secretly hates how peacekeepers are always hovering round them like moths to a flame, taking them for a whipping if they even do one thing out of line. Thankfully neither her nor Till have ever been stupid enough to do anything wrong, so they have been spared that fate, though they've witnessed many, like the girl around her age who'd gotten so, so hungry and had eaten an apple, which had earned her 25 lashes, or the man of around 40 who accidently sorted the fruit wrong, 30 lashes for him too. Hates the Capitol and everything it stands for, and would happily watch it crash and burn if she could. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Get out of there, not stopping for anything, not a backpack, or a weapon, just straight out of there and head for cover, putting her 'blink and you miss it' running speed to the test. 'Games Strategy' Remain elusive and hide from the other tributes, surviving on edible plants, and engineering some way of storing water after finding a safe water source. Then she'd just keep on her toes and keep moving, fashioning some weapons out of what she can find in the arena, for protection, and avoiding confrontation as much as possible, using her running speed to her advantage, her 'fight or flight' instinct is to always choose flight. 'Token' A wooden pendant shaped into a galloping horse, hung off a length of rope made out of hessian, which ties round her neck making it a necklace. 'Fears' Death, failure, and the careers. 'Alliances' Nobody unless she really trusts them not to kill her, more of a loner. 'Games Participated In' The Twin Building Games Hosted By: Smilingtribute Placing: TBA Pre Games: '''As these games were a selection games, Willow was chosen by Smilingtribute as the District 11 female. She got a training score of 8, and odds of 28-1, which was a very good score, especially for an outlying district. '''During the Games: Willow allied with Tobias Drew (11) and a blind 15 year old by the name of Favian Thread, from district 8. They all soon became friends more than allies, and she was the key person in the alliance, the glue holding them all together as it were. On the first day they all successfully survived the bloodbath, and went up to floor 50, in the Light Building (One of the two buildings in the arena, hence the games name), where they narrowly avoided a run in with Tim and Kim Thorburn, only avoiding it by Willow trusting her instincts and deciding to camp for the night in floor 49 instead. On Day 2, it became apparent that she had grown particularly close to Favian, as it was mentioned that she had become a great friend of his, such as holding his hand all throughout the night - never letting go - to make sure he was safe. As some time had passed since the last time their alliance was mentioned, they were now on the 56th floor, and Favian mentioned that he could hear something coming up the lift, due to his acute sense of hearing. Willow grabbed his hand and hid him and Tobias, from the Career alliance, as it turns out. They were a little pre-occupied talking about how Nina Cortese, the district 6 female had escaped their grasp, and almost didn't notice them crawling behind the walls of the kitchen, until Veles spotted Willow as he looked over the wall, crawling on her hands and knees with the other two. She let out a scream, running for the lift still holding Favians hand as they finally make it and the doors close. Favian asks who's with him and Willow replies that it's her, and she starts to explain that she'd shot Veles in the neck with a dart from her blowgun, and the rest of the careers had started to give chase. She'd turned around as she'd got in the lift to see Tobias lying dead by the door, with a trident in his back. Xaphania, another career had smiled at them as she retrieved her trident, and Willow let on to him about how scared she was and how she felt she could have saved Tobias but failed. At this point she burst into tears and and he hugged her, as he mentally vowed to get revenge for her, to kill Xaphania at the next days feast if it's the last thing he does. The next day during the feast Willow kills Tim Thorburn, before Favian despatches with Xaphania soon after, dodging her attack. Unfortunately they then got chased by two tributes called Tamora and Luxray, who were her allies. Their alliance wasn't mentioned again until the evening, where both of them are looking out at the night sky, talking about their lives. Willow then thanks Favian for saving her, saying that she wouldn't still be alive if he hadn't have got picked, and how she would never have met him either. Favian then replied, speaking about how it was like destiny that they met. Then she smiles softly and says ' Favian, I think I have feelings towards you ' and there is a moment silence before he replies, reciprocating her feelings. They both hug, before kissing under the moonlight as it shines down upon them. Unbeknownst to them Cora Nightcaster and Autumn Breakdown are hiding near them, watching everything unfold. Autumn whispers to Cora asking her whether they should kill them, and even though Cora says not right now she runs out anyway, prompting her to her down by throwing her needles. Just after Autumns cannon goes off, a whisper comes from the shadows saying ' Don't mess with true love. ', before the mystery figure kills Cora too. The figure then steps out of the darkness, revealing herself to be Nina, the girl from district 6, who probably saved them becuase they reminded her of what could have been between her dead lover and herself. The next day (Day 6) they are mentioned yet again in the afternoon, this time just after Willow dispatched with Kim Thorburn, Tims sister. Suddenly, Nina is running towards them being chased by Tamora, screaming at them to run or they'll be killed, just as she falls with a trident protruding from her back. Willow and Favian manage to make it to an open lift, where they both go to jump in, but unfortunately Tamora throws her trident and it hits Willow in mid air, killing her. She placed 4th out of 32 tributes, and Favian went on to win the games, mumbling ' This is for Willow! ' as he killed Tamora, the last tribute left. He then vowed to make the world a better place, for Willow, his only true love... Notes: With the closeness of the relationship between Willow and Favian, Pippycat (His creator) and I had a sneaking suspicion there could be more going on there, ( *Cough* romance *cough* ), so we named this ship Favlow. After suggesting our Favlow idea to Smilingtribute, he liked it, so included it in the games. Favlow forever! <3 :3 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Reaped